


We'll start where we last left off

by mimiforce



Series: 1directionelite challenge [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Niall Centric, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiforce/pseuds/mimiforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's all bliss, sunshine and all the pleasant things, until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll start where we last left off

Niall's all bliss, sunshine and all the pleasant things, until he's not.  
  
At the end of the day, when he ignores Harry's calls to go out, and Louis and Zayn's invites to watch a movie together; Niall collapses on the couch and into Liam's lap. Liam at least knows how to enjoy a night in that doesn't involve moving a muscle or going through any kind of effort, and Niall can really appreciate that.  
  
Niall appreciates all of Liam's lazy smiles, and Liam's long fingers slowly threading through his hair. Liam hums lazily, softly, and it's a beautiful sound that Niall finds his head slow-dance around, softly, lazily, until the voices fade out and his head's disburdened.  
  
He wakes up to a disturbing round of snickers and cold, wet, contact against his face. And it's really easy guessing who's who at this point. They spend almost all of their time together that it's impossible not to pick up on singling out who's who by merely their sighs and silent wheezes.  
  
Niall doesn't bother to peel open his eyes, not until he can feel Zayn and Louis back away, hooting with laughter, chasing each other outside the door. He smiles sluggishly up at Liam, who's looking apologetically down at him. Shows his hands that's been assaulted with ink from what Niall thinks were his failed attempts to defend Niall's honour.  
  
"I tried." he says sadly, softly and Niall full on grins now, stretches out his arms and hugs Liam around the waist.  
  
"You'd have to help me plot my revenge, then." the lull in his accent is accentuated with sleep and contented fondness. He sighs.  
  
-  
  
Niall goes to Harry when he complains about Louis and Zayn bullying him. Or when he just needs a good cuddle. Harry has this unspoken presence, that just always sweeps the chip off Niall's shoulder, lulls him into the default tranquil that he needs.  
  
Harry's quiet and relaxed when he needs to be. But there are times when he's all chaos and messy limbs that it's just right. He lets Niall lay atop him, weaves his fingers through his blonde locks, and never questions the intimate glances. But there are also times when Harry talks, leans closer and whispers, and it's not suffocating or smothering or anything Niall would normally expect it to be. Harry has a good way with words, and they spill out velvetly, easily, and only when it's right.  
  
Niall latches onto Harry like he'd seen those baby Koalas do. It's cute, and Harry loves to be cuddled.  
  
Sometimes, Harry types on his phone, and smiles contentedly at the heat's Niall proffers, and it's very familiar and very, very, pleasant.  
  
And other times Harry lays atop Niall, long limbs cording around how little and squishy Niall feels there. And when he's feeling particularly cuddly, he'd bury his nose into Niall's scattily exposed skin, pressing words and purrs of appreciation there.  
  
The thing is, Niall doesn't mind. If not, actually, endorse Harry in that amount. Because Harry always smells nice, and Harry's always perfect body heat and soulful solace that it's unreal.  
  
Harry shuffles under their weight, and Niall groans. "Don't go anywhere, Styles."  
  
"I have to pee." Which Niall only groans to, and pulls his leg up to make room for Harry to slide off the couch.  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"Alright, Niall. Got'cha." Harry says softly, "I won't take long."  
  
And Harry doesn't, but when he's back into the room with the widest grin on his face he sees Niall's eyes sealed shut, breathing evenly and he tries to make minimum noise possible as he slips inside. "Get back here," Niall says softly, then, cracking an eye open.  
  
Harry climbs in, scooting closer now that he can get a whiff of the raspberry candy in Niall's sigh. The raspberry candy Niall had sworn he  _didn't know even existed to even consider stealing_ , just this morning.  
  
"Thief," Harry comments with a grin, and Niall throws wide his eyes in alarm, but Harry scoots closer, his long fingers weaving between the crispy hairs edging the nape of Niall's neck. "You're such a terrible liar."  
  
"Well, it's because I can't lie to you guys! You're like always onto me!"  
  
"Oh my God, Niall! Why can't you just, like, ever, admit to something we all agree on." Niall scowls, curls his toes around the bottom of the blanket they have over them and purses his lips.  
  
"You're all just conspiring against me, that's why."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"You say that now, Styles." Harry groans, and shifts his body so that his head is leaning against Niall's shoulder, curls his frame against Niall's, so their legs would ravel effortlessly.  
  
"Shut up, Niall." Niall merely hums that annoying song, (but it's not really, because Harry finds himself humming it too a while after.) and smiles against Harry's neck. Sometime later, Niall does shut up. "Do you think I don't know it was you who stole my fruit last week, not Zayn?"  
  
Niall responds with a sleepy hum and a lazy press of his lips.  
  
-  
  
Zayn's not really some one Niall would wind up to when tired. Partially because Zayn's unpredictable; sometimes Zayn would poke Niall, tug on his hair, pinch his cheeks and there's no end to it unless Niall flips off and finds another place to lay down. Other times, Zayn would be all soft caresses, and small kisses and there's no end to it either, but it's something Niall can welcome any time.  
  
Zayn's usually laying on the couch ( _usually_  being all the time), curry pot noodles stacked up, and huddled up under layers of blankets, watching re-runs of Friends. And Zayn's not so bad when he's like that. He makes room for Niall on the couch and coaxes him under the blankets beside him. He offers his half-eaten bar of candy and returns to watching Monica stuff her head into a turkey, tuning Niall completely out.  
  
And Niall can't complain, he's got a bar of candy (even if half-eaten) and Zayn to warm him up. Zayn's thin legs twine around his like vines, and it's really, really all Niall needs sometimes; knowing Zayn won't let him fall off the couch is nice.  
  
Sometime through Chandler's confession, Niall feels his eyelids weigh down. Zayn's breath tickles the side of his neck, and it's pleasant and even, and it lulls his brain contentedly. Slipping into sleep with Zayn's thumb running on the inside of his palm.  
  
When Niall's up, he's still on the couch, his jaw sore from the weird angle he'd laid on for god knows how long. A frail breath stretches under him, Zayn's lean frame rises up and down with every breath. Zayn's long lashes cast a shadow against his  cheekbones and he's so beautiful Niall doesn't want to look away. Not for a long time, until he realises it's dark outside and they must have overslept the time for work.  
  
Niall climbs out first, rushes to the bathroom, knowing Zayn, would wake up fighting him on it. Zayn's the worst when he wakes up, and they've all learnt to brace themselves for those Zayn Days. (Which are, instinctually, every day) When he's back into the room, Zayn has both arms covering his face, laying flat on his back.  
  
"Let's have you lazy daisy!" the look Zayn earns him, falters the smile off Niall's face. He scowls as he inches closer to Zayn, presses sloppy kisses on every bit of skin that he doesn't have covered under his arms. Zayn only remains scowling for seconds before he cracks a smile he swears wasn't intended, and Niall taunts him about it all the way to the studio.  
  
Zayn like to poke fun at Niall the whole time they're all sprawled on the couches, even when there's the Harry between them. Zayn tugs on Niall's hoodie, reaches behind Harry's back to throw it over Niall's head and tugs so it's assaulting his vision.  
  
"Zayn knock it off, man." Niall sighs, slapping his hand away.  
  
Zayn only stops for a few seconds before he's at it again; poking Niall's side this time. "Jesus, Zayn, you cunt, why don't you just bother Harry instead? He's right next to you."  
  
Zayn also has those times when he talks and half of what's said either **a)** doesn't make sense  **b)**  swallowed up with laughter. And sometimes it's both and Niall wonders how they say they don't get _him_  when he talks.   
  
"No." Harry merely says, looking up from his phone at the two on either his sides.  
  
"Harry doesn't get all fussy like you do, he savours it." Zayn says, his playful accent kicking in. "Right, Harreh?" Harry nods, feline-like and just so fucking adorable, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever," Niall shrugs.  
  
"Awww someone's jealous." Zayn grins, reaches over to poke Niall's cheek affectionally.  
  
Just then, Liam walks back in with Louis, bearing take-out food. In which, he carries all the food while Louis flops down on the couch, stretching over the three of them; head in Niall's lap and arm secured around his neck. "So what have we missed?"  
  
"I don't know, do you reckon we can spend more than an hour away from each other and not turn into bitter prats." Niall hums, and it's not a question and none disturb the comfortable silence that stretches. Until Liam points out the food's going to get cold if they don't get to it. Louis, presses his weight down on Niall and screeches to Zayn to save their favourite before Niall gets to it.  
  
When it's time to leave, Zayn throws his arm over Niall's shoulder and tugs him against his side. "Niall's crashing at mine,"  
  
-  
  
Niall pulls his feet up, rests his head against his knees and tugs on the hoodie over his head. It hasn't gotten cold like this on a plane since last year, which is only reasonable since seasons occur once, annually.  
  
The worst part's being that he forgot his iPod charging in the other cabin, and he's in no shape to get up now. Hoping it would seek him could work for now. He's about to succumb to sleep, until a hand taps his shoulder softly, and it's far too gentle for him not to know who. He looks up expecting Louis to dare him to do something, with that stupid daring smile of his. But Louis's eyes are downcast and graced with a soft smile. He motions for Niall to scoot further, flopping down next to him and pulling out the seat to throw their feet up and drapes a blanket over both of them.  
  
And despite how Niall finds it odd sometimes his deep adoration for Louis still hasn't dulled off, he learns and takes it as it. He buries his face in the crook of Louis's shoulder and smiles. And there isn't anywhere he feels more safe than here.  
  
And it's weird.  
  
With his eyes open and Louis fully awake, Niall would worry about getting a whack on the head, or getting in trouble by going along with one of Louis's ventures. Except, with his eyes fastened like this, and his head light with involuntary decisions, Niall feels most safe here. Somewhere in the air, above whatever country, wedged against Louis, he knows he'll be alright.  
  
"Good night, Lou."  
  
"It's morning in London." Louis hums in Niall's ears, and feels the blonde hairs tickle the side of his face as Niall shakes and wheezes with a muted chuckle.  
  
"Well, good morning, then."  
  
"Good morning, Nialler." Louis cracks an eye open, peaks a fond glance over at Niall and sighs. "Now go the fuck to sleep." He feels Niall wobbling slightly against him, before his breath evens out at once, a soft whisper of snores bestowing.  
  
When they've woken up, Niall rubs his eyes and grins at Louis. "Good night, Louis."  
  
"Ni," Louis whines, the sun assaulting his eye sight irritably. But the sun looks beautiful when it's shining on Niall, makes him all the more carefree and happy and everything Louis loves about him. "Tea?" Louis smiles expectantly, already knowing what Niall would say.  
  
"With sugar and extra milk." and Louis scrunches up his nose, the joke never gets old.


End file.
